


If you replace the brush part of a broom, and later you replace the handle, is it the same broom?

by Bestboiuwu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cyborgs, Fun indulgent superhero sci fi, Mad Science, backstory for an RP character I may never play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestboiuwu/pseuds/Bestboiuwu
Summary: Is replacing her tendons with metal the best idea she's ever had?No, but it's not the worst one, either.Possibly the most painful, though....Graphic depictions of violence is a maybe?? I don't know what constitutes 'graphic'
Kudos: 1





	If you replace the brush part of a broom, and later you replace the handle, is it the same broom?

Is replacing her tendons with metal the best idea she's ever had?

No, but it's not the worst one, either.

_ Possibly _ the most painful, though. 

" _ motherfucker!"  _ She says, and her free hand moves to hit the table, but she then realizes that  _ no, that's a terrible idea, you'll knock the laser out of alignment, dumbass,  _ and clenches the edge of her chair instead.

her left arm is thoroughly strapped down, while a home-made laser rig is cutting it open with surgical precision. Once the laser has done it's part, two robot claws will carefully and perfectly replace different parts of the interior of her arm with her pre-made and thoroughly tested metal components.

She realizes about halfway through this process, that It's going to leave a nasty scar.

* * *

Here is the problem;

In concept, her idea works. her metal components are articulated correctly, the weight is distributed properly to keep the arm structurally sound. There is one thing she didn't consider, though, (which is fine, science is a process of revisions, no one has ever gotten a new technology right on their first try) and that is her flesh.

Her arm is healed, now, and while the metal is articulated correctly, her healed over flesh limits it's movement to much. She cannot move her arm properly without tearing through it. 

So she draws up a prototype; this version, her entire arm is going to be synthetic. 

She has appearances to make, though, so it needs to be passable as human. She rigs up a synthetic skin she can wear on top of it, to make her pass as normal. This kills two birds with one stone, actually. The scar had been earning her funny looks.

* * *

She rolls a coin back and forth across her knuckles, occasionally tossing it between her fake arm and her real one.

She could do it with both flawlessly- a skill she had picked up when she was a teenager, to impress people. 

She rolls the qaurter, tosses it back and forth. Rolls it, tosses it. Rolls it, tosses it.

Left, right. Left, right.

what could she do now, really, that she couldn't do if both arms were metal?

And, really, why stop with her arms?

A not inconsiderable amount of time passes.

* * *

"You're working against my father?"

"Yes."

"And you're holding me hostage?"

"Yes."

"Ah, I see."

She smiles, now, because she knew this was coming, this is not her first time at the attempted kidnapping rodeo, and she is  _ more  _ than prepared for what happens next.

She raises her arms, now, and there is a distinctive  _ whirrrrrrrr _ of something powering up, followed by the  _ sizzle  _ of the melting silicone and it evaporates from her palms. 

She points it forward, now, towards presumed leader, the one who had been doing the talking, and says with absolute glee in her voice, "I wouldn't want to be you!"

and there is a blast, and the air turns to fire. her sleeves burn away; as does the rest of her skin, and she is left, bare metal arms and face, as the red-hot metal of her arms starts to cool.

She breathes in. Breathes out.

"Damn. Guess I left the blaster settings too high." she takes a few steps forward and kicks the foot of the nearest mercenary. "Are you dead?" She moves to check his pulse, but then realizes  _ no, you're going to practically brand him, you idiot  _ (though it might not matter much. He had been... rather thoroughly toasted) she opts instead to run a scan, which reveals him to be alive, if not in the best condition. She contacts the emergency authorities and lets out a huff.

"You people  _ really _ need to stop being so easy to murder. I might actually  _ kill _ one of you on accident, one of these days!"

There is no predictably, no response, seeing as all of the people around her are unconscious. She opens her mouth, closes it. there is no  _ stretch  _ of resistance there, and she lets out a cuss as she realizes that she will have to 3d print a new face.

Well. At least she knows her weapons systems are effective.


End file.
